thames_videofandomcom-20200214-history
The Wind in the Willows (1986)
|re-release date = |running time = 78 minutes |catalogue number = VC1048 |rating = }}The Wind in the Willows is UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Thames Video on 7th April 1986. It features the 78 minute film that is made by Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd in 1983. It got repackaged by Thames Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. Description Since it's first publication in 1908, Kenneth Grahame's THE WIND IN THE WILLOWS has become a best-seller throughout the world. In this unique film, the award-winning animators of Cosgrove Hall have brought Grahame's characters, Badger, Mole, Ratty and the flamboyant Toad of Toad Hall, magically to life in a beautiful Edwardian country scene. Join these four lively characters in a wonderful production that captures all the fun and enchantment of a fairy tale adventure. Voices *David Jason as Toad *Ian Carmichael as Ratty *Richard Pearson as Mole *Michael Hordern as Badger *David Jason as Chief Weasel *Beryl Reid as Mrs Carrington Moss *Jonathan Cecil as Reggie *Edward Kesley as The Engine Driver *Una Stubbs as The Jailor's Daughter and Various Voices *Brian Trueman as The Policeman *Allan Bardsley as Alfred the horse Credits *Original Story by Kenneth Grahame. *Adapted by Rosemary Anne Sisson. *Voices by Richard Pearson, Ian Carmichael, David Jason, Sir Michael Hordern, Beryl Reid, Jonathan Cecil, Edward Kelsey, Una Stubbs, Brian Trueman and Alan Bardsley. *Animators: Marjorie Graham, Barry Purves, Andrea Lord and Sue Pugh. *Model Characters Designed and Sculpted by Brain Cosgrove, Bridget Appleby and David Hayes. *Model Characters Constructed by Peter Saunders, Neal Scanlan, Rebecca Hunt and Bridget Smith. *Models, Sets and Props: Chris Walker, Yvonne Fox, Terry Brown, Jerry Andrews, John Squire and Tony Dunsterville. *Illustration: Beverly Bush. *Costume Design: Nigel Cornford. *Stills Photography: Richard Smiles. *Music Composed by Keith Hopwood and Malcolm Rowe. *Arranged by Brian Ibbetson. *Model Camera: Joe Dembinski. *Rostrum Camera: Frank Hardie. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Processing: Humphries Laboratories, Manchester. *Film Editor: John McManus. *Assistant Editor: Nibs Senior and Zygmunt Markiewicz. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Animation Director: Chris Taylor. *Directed by Mark Hall. *A Cosgrove Hall Production. © 1983. Trivia *The Thames Video ident from 1978-1990 plays at the beginning of the early Video Collection release of this video just after the 1985 Video Collection ident has finished and just before the film begins. *This video got re-released by Futurevision Ltd in late-1986 with the Thames Video Collection logo played in full at both start and end of this video. *This is the first The Wind in the Willows VHS released in UK by the Video Collection. *There was an earlier, extremely rare pre-Cert release of this VHS in October 1984 released under the Thames Video label but distributed under the Thorn EMI label (Not to be confused with the US release of this tape). Opening (Original 1986 release) (Version 1) (with no trailer) #Warning screen #The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) #Thames Video logo (1978-1986) #Start of The Wind in the Willows (1986) Closing (Original 1986 release) (Version 1) (with no trailer) #End of The Wind in the Willows (1983) #Closing Credits Film #Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) #The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Original 1986 release) (Version 2) (with no trailer) #Warning screen #Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) #Start of The Wind in the Willows (1983) Closing (Original 1986 release) (Version 2) (with no trailer) #End of The Wind in the Willows (1983) #Closing Credits Film #Cosgrove Hall Productions logo (1976-1990) #Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990) Category:Thames Video Collection logo from 1986 to 1990 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1980's VHS Releases Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Cosgrove Hall Films Category:The Wind in the Willows Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Children's Videos by Thames Video Category:BBFC U Category:Thames Video logo from 1978 to 1986